1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an USB connector or the like, and more particularly to an USB connector in which an insulative housing is provided with a bump interengaged with a notch defined on a rear portion of a metallic shell.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, Universal Serial BUS (USB) is a widely used as an input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computer and related peripherals. A conventional USB plug connector usually comprises an insulative housing defining a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion, a plurality of contacts retained in the base portion and extending in the tongue portion for mating with a receptacle connector, and a metal shell shielding the insulative housing and defining an interface with the tongue portion extending therein. Typically, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,488 issued on Sep. 9, 2008.
The contacts have contacting portions coupled to the tongue portion, and tail portions retained in a rear portion of the base portion and extending out of the rear portion in some prior arts. The rear portion of the insulative housing which is usually very thin as compared with other and may be readily warped in a height direction, and in case of such deformation the tail portions of the contacts will lose its coplanarity rending unwanted defects.
Hence, an improved connector with an improved housing is desired to overcome the above problems.